


Our Future

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Wolverine's daughter and are on Coulson's team. You and Bobbi save a kid while on a mission. You and Bobbi have been dating for sometime and you want to ask Bobbi to marry you after having a talk with Daisy.Warnings: Slight mention of death and kidnapping





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (Y/N/N) = Your nickname 
> 
> (G/N) = Girl name

“Let her go.” You growled as your claws came out.

You and the team had found a new Hydra base so the team was sent to clear it out. While taking out the Hydra agents you found a file. That file was about a little girl they had taken. She looked to be about four or five years old. The girl’s parents were mutants and Hydra wanted their daughter. They wanted to make her Hydra’s new weapon. They had killed the girls parents and taken her to their new base. You don’t know how long they had her but you weren’t going to let them keep her.

From behind the man who had a hold of the little girl, you could see Bobbi sneaking up behind them. Your claws retracted into you and you took a deep breath.

“That’s what I-” The guy was cut off when Bobbi grabbed him. He was so shocked that he let the girl go.

You rushed over to the girl, you scooped her up in your arms and held her close to your chest. “It’s alright sweetheart, you’re safe now.” You looked over at your girlfriend who gave you a nod. You let her take care of the man while you carried the girl outside so Jemma could check to see if she was alright.

As you walked into the quinjet everyone was looking at you. Daisy looks up at you, she gave you a small smile. She saw how you protectively held the little girl. 

You walked over to Jemma. “Hey Simmons, can you check to see if she’s alright?”

“Of course, you can bring her over and then go check with the rest-”

At the thought of you leaving, the little girl in your arms tightened her small arms around you and nuzzled her face into your neck. “Please don’t leave.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave, okay? I promise.” Hearing her little voice sound so sad, broke your heart and by the look Jemma had on her face it broke her heart too. 

While Jemma was doing everything she needed to do, you decided to ask what her name was since the file you found didn’t say her name. “What’s your name sweetheart?”

“(G/N).” She looked up at you, she gave you a small smile.

“That’s a very pretty name.” You smiled. Right as you said that both Daisy and Bobbi walked in. You told (G/N) your name as well as Jemma’s, Daisy’s and Bobbi’s.

When Bobbi walked in and saw you with (G/N) she froze. She felt something in her chest at the sight of you with her. She just didn’t know what that feeling was just yet.

xxxxx

It had been a few days since you saved (G/N). You and Bobbi have been taking care of her and honestly you loved having her with you. You already knew you wanted to ask Bobbi to marry you and having (G/N) with you made you think about it even more.

While (G/N) was with Bobbi, you were with Daisy in the training room. Daisy was your best friend and you needed to talk to her about wanting to ask Bobbi to marry you. You would have talked to your father, Logan. But you honestly didn’t know how to bring it up to him.

“What’s going through your head, (Y/N/N)?” Daisy asked while the two of you were taking a break.

You looked down at the floor. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately.” You ran your hand through your hair. “Bobbi and I have been dating for a while now… and I want to ask her to marry me.”

Daisy squealed and pulled you into a tight hug. “Oh my god! (Y/N)!” You hugged her back and laughed.

“Would you help me out with a few things?” You pulled away from the hug.

“You know I will!”

xxxxx

About an hour after you talked to Daisy about asking Bobbi to marry you, Bobbi was talking to May. After training with Daisy you had taken (G/N) to your shared room with Bobbi to watch a movie. When (G/N) asked if Bobbi was going to watch the movie with the both of you, she told you both that she’ll be there in a little bit and to start the movie without her.

“Something’s on your mind.” May smirked. She had a feeling what Bobbi was thinking about. May could just tell by the look in her eyes.

“These past few days having (G/N) here and seeing (Y/N) with her just made me think about the future and how I can see us having a family together. But I love having (G/N) around and I know (Y/N) does as well.” Bobbi smiled. “I want to adopt (G/N) with (Y/N).”

May smiled. “I think that’s something you should talk to (Y/N) about. I’ve seen how you and (Y/N) are around (G/N) and the looks on your faces whenever she’s with you. I think it shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Thanks May.” Bobbi gave her one last smile and a nod before she left the room to head to your shared room.

xxxxx

Later that week Coulson brought both you and Bobbi into his office. (G/N) was still at the base with the team and it was time to make a decision. You couldn’t help but be nervous, you glanced at Bobbi and you knew she was nervous too. 

Coulson started talking but Bobbi cut him off. “Could (Y/N) and I have a minute, sir?” He nodded and left you two alone.

“What is it Bobbi?” You asked once the door closed. 

Bobbi took your hand and held it. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. I want to adopt (G/N), with you. I want us to be a family.”

You could feel tears start to form and your heart started beating faster. You pulled Bobbi into a passionate kiss. You couldn’t believe it, you were so happy that the love of your life wanted to start a family with you.

When you both pulled away, you rest your foreheadagainst hers. “I want us to be a family too. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking too and this isn’t how I planned on it happening.” You pulled away, you got down on one knee and took a box out of your pocket.

“(Y/N), what are you-”

“Bobbi, I love you with all of my heart. I fell in love with you the moment we met all those years ago and I keep falling more in love with you each and every day. Bobbi Morse will you marry me?” You opened the box to reveal the engagement ring you picked out.

Bobbi’s eyes widened and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She nodded. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” 

You stood up and put the ring on her finger, you pulled her into another kiss. Bobbi brought her hand up and cupped your cheek, pulling you closer. Both of you smiled into the kiss as tears rolled down both of your cheeks.

xxxxx

A year later, Bobbi and you were married and you were finally able to adopt (G/N). The three of you moved into a big enough apartment that wasn’t that far away from the base. 

You had also introduced your father to his granddaughter. They both got along great and (G/N) always loved it when he would visit. Seeing your father and (G/N) spend time together warmed your heart, you were so happy that they got alone so well. 

You and Bobbi had just put (G/N) to bed for the nigh. You both went into your bedroom, Bobbi turned off the lights and got into bed with you. 

Bobbi wrapped her arms around your waist and pulled you into her so that your back was pressed against her front. She placed a kiss on your shoulder. “I still can’t believe that this all happened.”

“I still can’t either.” You chuckled. “Being married and having a family with you is a dream come true.” 

Bobbi leaned over and gave you a sweet kiss before going back behind you. “I love you, babe.” She placed another kiss on your shoulder.

“I love you too, Bobbi.” You snuggled into her arms and closed your eyes. You both fell asleep with smiles on your faces.


End file.
